Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), wearable computer devices, and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and internet protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Further, many such wireless telephones can include other types of devices that may be incorporated in the wireless telephones. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital audio recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can process instructions, such as a web browser application that can be used to access the Internet. Memories, such as a memory within a wireless telephone or other electronic device, may store instructions in addition to other data.
As wireless devices become less expensive and more common, networks can experience increased traffic, potentially burdening the networks, slowing performance of the wireless devices, and frustrating users. Accordingly, network setup and network resource allocation (e.g., how traffic is routed within the network) can be relatively important considerations in designing and implementing wireless devices and wireless networks.
Global navigation satellite systems (GNSSs), such as the global positioning system (GPS) and other like satellite positioning systems have enabled navigation services for mobile handsets in outdoor environments. Likewise, particular techniques for obtaining estimates of positions of mobile device in indoor environments may enable enhanced location based services in particular indoor venues such as residential, governmental or commercial venues. For example, a range between a mobile device and a transceiver positioned at fixed location may be measured based, at least in part, on a measurement of a round trip time (RTT) measured between transmission of a first message from a first device to a second device and receipt of a second message at the first device transmitted in response to the request message.